Her Biggest Mistake
by Menshi
Summary: Sakura Mikan knew how much Hyuuga Natsume loved her, but she wanted more... and what she did next proved to be the biggest mistake she had ever made. NxM


**A/N: My second GA fan fic. Hope you'll like it. X3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**CHAPTER 1: Everyday Sight**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Natsume!" a brunette chirped happily as she hugged her boyfriend's waist, her head resting on his right shoulder. They were sitting yet again, side by side, underneath their sakura tree.

"Hn…" was the raven-haired lad's only reply.

Feeling hurt by her boyfriend's indifference, she pulled her arms from the lad's waist and crossed them over her chest, she puffed her cheeks and glared at him. The guy only spared a glance at her for a matter of second before turning his focus on the manga he was reading.

The brunette sighed; she knew she couldn't win Natsume's attention over his precious mangas. She looked again at him, but this time with a soft look in her eyes. She smiled at him lovingly then kneeled behind him, her chin on his right shoulder. She slid her arms on his shoulders down to his chest. Her right hand ran circles on his stomach while the other rested atop his left chest, exactly where his beating heart was. She stayed like that for a while. She loved feeling his heart beat; its rhythm was music to her ears, a music she loved hearing over and over again. She smiled again, she might not win Natsume's attention over his precious mangas but she knew she would always win his heart no matter what or who her rival could be. _Well who knows? The real story is not even starting._

Without moving her left hand, she gently rubbed her right cheek to his left one. Her smile widened at the feeling of her skin touching his'. She closed her eyes to savor the moment. God knows how much she loved this guy.

Sometimes, she would stare at him, admiring his every feature. From his beautiful crimson eyes to his silky raven hair, from his smooth skin to his slender fingers to his soft lips and to his pointed nose. Sometimes, she would even smell him. Yup! Sakura Mikan loved sniffing her boyfriend. And whenever he caught her sniffing or staring at him, she would only smile at him and hug him tight. She might sound like - or might even look like she was madly in love with him but who cares? It was true anyway and she knew he was madly in love with her too.

She then started giving him soft, short kisses on the cheek.

"Stop spreading your saliva on my cheek." Her boyfriend stated bluntly but she just ignored it. She knew he loved their _lovey-dovey _moments too; he was just too stubborn to admit it. Natsume pretended to growl at her when she didn't stop but then smirked when his girl gently bit the crook of his shoulder. He knew too well what that bite meant. It was their secret – and not to mention weird way of saying _I love you_ to each other.

"Hey Natsume…" she said softly.

"Hn…"

"I want four kids, okay?" Mikan said then closed her eyes as she bit his shoulder again.

Natsume raised a brow at her remark, he was about to say something when a voice came shouting.

"Mikan!!!" Natsume scowled at the person who distracted their moment. _Oh great. _It was Kokoroyomi, the mind-reader. The honey brown-haired lad stopped running right in front of them, he was panting hard, he bent his knees forward then propped his hands on them. Mikan didn't seem to notice his presence as she was still biting her boyfriend's shoulder.

'Eh? Mikan-chan? Why are you biting Natsume's shoulder?" The mind-reader asked innocently. The brunette only looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Koko almost flinched when he felt the danger in Natsume's voice. "Ah… H-Hotaru told me to fetch Mikan, i-it's almost lunch time, y-you see." He answered nervously. He had been with Natsume for years now and somehow, he knew Natsume treats him as one of his friends too. But still, he couldn't help feeling scared whenever Natsume glares at him or talks to him with a deadly tone in his voice.

"Where's Ruka?" Mikan asked. Usually, it was Ruka whom Hotaru blackmails to fetch them.

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"Okay! We're going!"

"Huh?"

Mikan suddenly grabbed Natsume's arm and dragged him towards the academy's dining hall, leaving a bewildered Koko behind.

* * *

"Oh my God! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

It was a sight at the Alice Academy every weekday morning; students were making way a brunette who was dashing her way into their classroom. Thirty more seconds and she was going to be late, and she definitely didn't want especially when their first subject was Math, meaning Jinno was their first teacher. Yup! Jinno, Mikan's favorite teacher – not! To her, Math and Jinno are synonymous to each other. Why not? She hates both, she fears both and lastly, she sucks at both. Her train of thoughts was interrupted when…

THUMP!

It was a sight at the Alice Academy every weekday mornings; a brunette dashing her way into their classroom bumping into a raven-haired haired lad who was walking his way boredly into their classroom.

"Ow!" Mikan landed on her butt, _again._

"Tch. Baka polka-dots." She didn't bother looking up at the person whom she bumped into because she already knew who it was. She didn't even mind his insult. She has grown accustomed to this kind of morning routine.

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend to stand up?" she crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Tch." Was his only reply before he walked past her.

"Nats-"

"You're late."

"Oh shoot!" and with that, she sped off to their classroom. She hates that kind of attitude of her boyfriend. When they were alone together, he becomes _sweet _to her but when there were other people; he acts as if she was a complete stranger. _Well, not really, she's just exaggerating it._ Why couldn't he treat her more nicely in front of other people? She was his girlfriend for Pete's sake, she knew how much he loved her but she didn't like the way he treated her in front of other people.

As she reached their classroom door, she took a deep breath before turning the doorknob, getting herself ready to face Jinno's wrath.

_It was a sight at the Alice Academy every weekday mornings… a sight that is about to change._

**A/N: Yay! Finally done with the first chap. So, how was it? There will be two major OC's in this story. The first one will be introduced next chapter and the other one… hmmm… I don't know yet. And oh, I'm also planning to change its rating to M, but that would be very far from now. R&R. Flames are welcome.**

-Menshi


End file.
